Inconfesable
by WienGirl
Summary: Mu siente algo por Saori pero sabe que hay cosas más importantes que compartir con ella ¿le dirá o no lo que siente?


**Inconfesable**

.

_Santuario de Grecia_

.

Mu había recorrido todo el camino desde la casa de Aries hasta la cámara del Patriarca; tenía el presentimiento de que la encontraría mirando melancólicamente la gran estatua de Atena que se alzaba sobre todo el Santuario.

Y así fue, Saori estaba al pie de la estatua mirando la noche clara sobre su cabeza. Mu sintió un vuelco en el corazón al mirarla justo frente a él, se le veía preocupada pero serena como si llevara largo rato ahí meditando los sucesos que estaban por acontecer.

Ella había solicitado que los caballeros dorados restantes se reunieran en el Santuario, tenía el presentimiento de que el enemigo que había esperado toda la vida aparecería pronto; los santos de bronce no tenían permiso de interferir. Mu y los demás tenían autorización de echarlos por la fuerza si es que aparecían en el territorio del Santuario.

Eso solo lo sabían los caballeros dorados restantes. Mu sabía cuánto le dolía a Saori esa decisión, podía sentirlo él también, sabía cuan importantes eran los jóvenes de bronce para ella y cuanto les costaría evitar que interfirieran en la batalla que estaba por dar comienzo.

—Sabía que estaría aquí, Atena —dijo Mu anunciando su llegada y haciendo una reverencia a ella.

—Buenas noches Mu, no esperaba verte por aquí a estas horas —le respondió cortésmente la joven, visiblemente feliz de verlo.

—Sentí una gran tristeza en su cosmos y solo vine a revisar si estaba Usted bien —Mu trato de mirarla a los ojos pero no podía, desde aquel día, al término de la batalla de las doce casas, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos; "_el amor de Atena debe ser igual para todos sus caballeros_" esas habían sido sus palabras en aquella ocasión.

Sentía que las había dicho como un caballero que está al servicio de ella pero muy para sus adentros sentía algo muy diferente; no solo era una mujer hermosa sino muy dulce y con un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable que cargaba con una gran responsabilidad.

Habría deseado abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara porque lo tenía a él para protegerla.

Jamás le había confesado a nadie que había contemplado mucho más allá de su rostro cuando tenía esa flecha encajada en el corazón; había tratado de ver el fondo de su alma.

—Estoy bien Mu, no necesitas preocuparte. Al contrario, ¿tú te encuentras bien? —le dijo sonriendo.

—Claro que sí, yo estoy muy bien. Peo veo que a Usted no es la misma desde que regresó al Santuario luego de la batalla en el fondo del mar.

Saori esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad, Mu sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—Creo que me conoces mejor que yo misma Mu, debo confesarte que desde aquella plática en la Fuente de Atena me di cuenta de que no puedo ocultarte nada pero al mismo tiempo sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—Lamento haberla incomodado en aquella ocasión —Mu estaba muy apenado al decir estas palabras—, Usted sabe cómo son las cosas para nosotros y para Usted como Diosa protectora del Santuario, sentí que debía decírselo.

—No te preocupes, te agradezco por haberme recordado mi lugar. Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que hay algo que me entristece y creo que sabes que es —ella volteó la mirada lejos de Mu.

—Son los caballeros de bronce, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, son ellos. He dado órdenes para que no se acerquen al Santuario y puedan vivir con normalidad pero…

—Usted sabe que eso no los detendría de venir aquí si sienten que Usted está en peligro; Seiya sobretodo sería el primero en desafiarnos para cruzar las doce casas y llegar hasta Usted sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Seiya… si, el sería el primero en llegar hasta acá pero yo ya no dudo de mi condición de diosa. Sé cuál es mi lugar Mu y cuál es el lugar de él, de todos ustedes.

—Lo lamento, se lo doloroso que ha sido para Usted —Mu trataba de ser empático con ella; él ya había tenido la oportunidad de amar a alguien en el pasado pero ella tenía que dejar el egoísmo de su amor de lado y repartirlo entre los caballeros restantes. Era injusto sin duda porque ella tenía que amar sin ser, necesariamente, correspondida y ese amor tenía que ser incondicional.

Como si fuera una ley. Una ley que le exigía amar sin obligar a ser amada. Mu sentía en lo profundo que habría podido corresponderla pero no podía, lo que sentía era lo más prohibido que podría sentir. No podía ser de ninguna forma.

—Ese es mi destino Mu, lo sabes ¿verdad? lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero de igual forma sé cuánto le cuesta el tener que mantenerse firme por todos aquí.

—Me cuesta mucho Mu…

El noto como un par de lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella; necesitaba mucho apoyo para mantenerse de pie sin derrumbarse. Él era el único que se daba cuenta cuando ella estaba triste, cuando se sentía sola o desconsolada y como sufría por mantener la apariencia de inquebrantable delante de los demás.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco por tratar de entenderme Mu, eres el único que ve que soy más que una Diosa. Eso me alegra mi estancia aquí.

—Me alegro, espero que sepa que siempre puede confiar en mí —eso se lo decía de corazón, prefería que fuera así porque entonces ella siempre confiaría en él, siempre sería auténtica con él.

El sonrió profundamente, feliz por compartir esa clase de confidencias con ella.

—Vamos a dar un paseo Mu, hay varias cosas que quiero platicar contigo —ella lo tomó el brazo y juntos caminaron desde la cámara del patriarca hasta los jardines privados que estaban detrás de las doce casas, solo Atena tenía acceso a ellos pero ella misma había concedido a Mu el permiso para poder entrar y hacerle compañía.

Estaban en una sala circular rodeada por columnas y sin techo, así podía entrar la luz del sol o la luna. Había un par de estatuas antiguas decorando el lugar en el cual había hermosas flores y mucho césped.

— ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? —dijo Mu sentándose en una de las bancas de piedra que estaban justo al final de un sendero de piedra en el centro del jardín.

—El enemigo es el dios Hades —Atena tomó a siento al lado de Mu sin dejar de mirar hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno—. Temo por la vida de todos Ustedes, sé que es capaz de cosas terribles, tiene un ejército verdaderamente grande y estoy segura de que atacaran el Santuario.

—No debe preocuparse, Usted sabe que daremos la vida si es necesario por proteger la paz del mundo.

—Eso es lo que no quiero que suceda —Él la miró, tenía esa mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, una mirada que no podía ignorar—, yo no quiero que nadie pierda la vida. Tú sabes que yo me ofrecería si es necesario a cambio de la vida de todos ustedes.

—Eso nunca… no podríamos permitir que Usted haga algo así —dijo Mu resueltamente—, no podría quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como Usted se sacrifica por nosotros, no me lo perdonaría.

—Mu, si tuviera que hacerlo ¿lo entenderías?, ¿podrías aceptar que es algo que tengo que hacer para preservar la paz?

Mu se quedó callado, lo entendería si pero no sabía si sería capaz de aceptarlo, bajo la mirada al suelo tratando de encontrar la respuesta más adecuada a la cuestión que a ella le preocupaba; sabía que tenía que apoyarla más allá del deber y que ese sacrificio no sería nada fácil para ella, si es que tuviera que llevarlo a cabo.

—Yo lo entendería, todos tendríamos que entenderlo pero… de alguna forma si Usted tuviera que sacrificar su vida entonces sentiríamos que hemos fallado en nuestro deber de protegerla.

—No, Ustedes no habrán fallado Mu. Eso tenlo muy en mente. Yo siempre he querido facilitarles el trabajo aunque… no lo he hecho muy bien. Yo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes pierda la vida en la batalla que se avecina.

—Nosotros estaremos encantados de ofrecer nuestra vida por Usted y no se diga más —ella lo miró y ambos sonrieron.

—Te agradezco por todo Mu, creo que ya es hora de irme a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—Por supuesto, vaya a dormir tranquila. Estaremos patrullando los alrededores —Él la acompañó de regreso a sus habitaciones y tras hacer una reverencia se despidió de ella.

Lo que sentía no podía ser confesado nunca, le dolería más perder esas confidencias, esos paseos nocturnos y la confianza de ella, en general. Nadie debía saber lo que se escondía en su corazón por su diosa.

En silencio emprendió el regreso a la casa de Aries preparándose para la batalla que daría inicio dentro de poco tiempo; la protegería a ella, al Santuario y al mundo que ella tanto amaba.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Este fic me vino a la mente luego de ver una ilustración oficial de M. Kurumada en donde precisamente están Saori y Mu juntos dando un paseo por el Santuario. Me dije ¿por qué no? Un fic de ellos dos sería algo diferente. No sé… bueno, espero hayas disfrutado la lectura.

_Saori y Mu de Aries son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

**WienG**.


End file.
